Carnival
Carnival is an adult, female Hive/Silk/Night/Sky Quadbrid. She runs a carnival called 'Jester and Co's Backstreet Carnival', which has been in her family for generations. She runs the carnival with her younger sister Carousel, her mother, father, and her grandmother. Despite her playful name, Carnival is not somebody you would want to cross paths with, ever. She hides many dark secrets as well as her family, her carnival may seem all nice and dragonet-friendly but bewear, all isn't as cotton-candy flavored as it looks. Work in progress. Description Carnival's dominat tribe is HiveWings. She has the main body shape, horns, head, and tail as a HiveWing, as well as HiveWing-shaped wings. She has gold-colored horns with fairy-lights wrapped all around them, her third horn in the middle of her forehead has three gold rings on it. Her mainscales is a reddish-gold with black rombuses going down her sides, her Skywing overscales is a super dark orange and her Skywing underscales is a pale gold. Her talons are painted cherry-blossom pink and blood red, originally they were goldish-black. She is intimidatingly tall and elegantly thin, with muscular limbs and large wings. She has a ring of black scales around her eyes with small black dots tattooed around it, her Skywing eye ridges are a glossy dark orange and her HiveWing secondary scales is dark red outlines with gold, she has a NightWing beak at the end of her snout and she has a large stinger at the end of her long tail. She wears three hoop earrings in each of her ears, she has three revues embedded in her neck as well as another one embedded in her chest, her wings has SilkWing-patterned wing membrane that is semi-transculent with red membrane, golden dots and swirls, and some orange patterns, she has four wings and her eyes are a orange color that seems to glow in the darkness. She wears many golden bracelets on her front and hind legs except she only has one gold bracelet on her back, right leg for unknown reasons. She wears golden, silk gloves and golden slippers on her talons, she wears a string of fairy-lights around her neck as well as a golden necklace, she has pericings on her pale pink SilkWing antenna and she has golden chains adorned on her stinger, preventing her from hiding it back in it's barb. She wears cotton-candy pink garments on her wings as well as stings of lights on the outside of her wings. Personality Backstory Relationships Carousel: Circus: Candy: Allom: Sucker: Abilitys Carnival is an animus, the gene was brought down from her father's side of her family, she uses this power frequently which causes her to loose her soul(causing her to commit more murders). She also has the ability to kill her victims with her stinger as well as murder them with some of the venom in her teeth. Since Carnival has SilkWing antenna, she can assess threats through vibrations in the ground. She also has the gift of flight, although she dosn't fly often due to the adornments on her wings. She has no visible NightWing or Skywing powers, dosn't have Firescales and not moonborne at all. A skilled assassin and murderer, is an expert at diffrent poisons and toxins. Quotes " It's funny how the clowns sometimes die in their own acts. It always feels like someone is watching us when we preform in this area."~Carnival when some of her clowns die in a fire during one of their acts. " The cotton-candy is poisoned, I tell you this because I like you. Usually I let the dragonets who eat this garbage suffer."~ Carnival to her apprentice, Sucker, after he tries to eat some of the cotton-candy sold in her carnival. " The carousel is broken again, Sucker, get my sister, she's the one with the knowledge of these heaps of garbage."~ Carnival talking to Sucker about the broken carousel. " Dad, come quick! The tent's on fire again!"~ Carnival to her father when the circus tent catches fire(again). “ Mother, you mustn’t move so much, it’ll affect your injury more.”~ Carnival to her mother after she accidentally traps her in a bear trap set for her dragonet target. Trivia . Carnival and her family is all based on the song, Welcome To Tally Hall by Tally Hall . The movie Dumbo is also something I based Carnival off ofCategory:HiveWings Category:SilkWings Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Animus Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (ScrollreaderTheTribird)